(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to which keeps the inner side of shoes dry by ventilating the air in shoes, providing the walker with a comfortable feeling as well as removing the bad smell emitted from the inside of shoes by establishing a hollow zone between the outersole and the innersole
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In traditional shoes, there has been one or two ventilating openings on the side of shoes, numorous ventilating holes on the top of shoes for ventilating the air in the shoes. In addition, for the same purpose, the vamps or the uppers of shoes are made of gauze for use in the summer season.
Nevertheless, because the sole of the foot is stuck to the innersole or the outersole while in shoes, such ventilation is only local in nature. As a result, the above techniques could not prevent odors or athlete's foot.